A carbon nano horn discovered by the present inventors is characterized by a pointed horn shape of tip of carbon nano tube, and is composed of carbon atom planes of mainly graphite structure, same as carbon nano tube. The carbon nano horn is generally manufactured as dahlia-shaped carbon nano horn aggregates gathering multiple carbon nano horns in a spherical form of about 80 to 100 nm in diameter with the horn tip shape set outside. Aside from dahlia-shaped carbon nano horn aggregates, bud-shaped carbon nano horn aggregates are also known, which have a smooth surface, not having pointed protrusions on the surface, and are expressed as buds as compared with flowers of dahlia. Bud-shaped carbon nano horn aggregates are present in a spherical form gathering multiple tubular carbon nano horns which are about 0.3 nm to 3 nm in diameter and several nm to 50 nm in length.
These carbon nano horn aggregates are very wide in surface area, and a mass quantity can be synthesized at high purity, and they are expected to be used as lightweight and inexpensive adsorption materials. On the other hand, by making use of the sharp and pointed tip shape of carbon nano horns with the tip angle of about 20 degrees, it has been attempted to be used in, for example, electron emission element of electric field for thin display device, and a high possibility is recognized in application by making use of the tip shape of carbon nano horns.
However, in the latter study of making use of tip shape of carbon nano horns, basic studies about characteristics of material of carbon nano horns are promoted, but nothing has been studied yet about practical use. That is, for example, although it has been disclosed by the present inventors that carbon nano horns show electric field electron emission characteristics by making use of the characteristic tip shape, nothing has been studied further about installation and control of carbon nano horns in actual use as devices.
The present invention is devised in the light of the above background, and it is hence an object thereof to solve the problems of the prior art, and present a nano horn carrier capable of utilizing the tip shape of carbon nano horn more effectively and conveniently, and a method of manufacturing the same.